Hunted
by RaiiderBaybe93
Summary: Maka Albarn never knew what having a stable life was, always having to leave when she was found... But when she is wounded she is taken in by a group of normal teenagers, when she's ready to leave they won't let her promising her she is safe with them... But is she really? Or is the Spider Queen waiting in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Meeting

Maka ran, her sides felt as if they were splitting, fire reigned in her lungs but she couldn't stop, stopping meant death and dying just wasn't on her To Do list right now. She turned the corner and continued to run, the lights of the public bus a few feet away spurred her to go faster. She could still hear the footsteps of the three men chasing her. She ran towards the bus making it just as the doors were closing, the driver reopened them smiling at the young woman. Maka returned the gesture as much as she could dropping the fare in the small glass box next to him. She made her way to the back passing by a woman with two children, one on either side, an African-American male in his late 30's, and two other males at least her age or so, she couldn't help but notice their hair color was different than any she had ever seen. One had white hair a few tufts hanging in front of his eyes; the other had blue hair spiked in a star shape. Maka didn't stare long not wanting to seem like a creeper or something, she continued on her way, pulling her hood over her ash blond hair. She sat near the window, hands hidden in the pocket of her sweater keeping the 9mms within reach. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that no one had gotten on after her.

She wondered how they had found her so damn fast, she'd been sure to keep a low profile going as far as to not use her real name. She frowned was she becoming sloppy? No, that couldn't be it she'd learned too many tricks in her 5 years of being on the run. Maka looked out into the darkness of the outside world, wondering how many of those guys were out there watching her, waiting for her. The bus came to a screeching halt, the children squealed as their Mother held on to them, the males grabbing onto the poles beside them. Maka gripped the seat in front of her to keep herself upright, looking up she cursed two cars stood facing each other two men stood side by side, trench coats flapping lazily in the wind. Maka ran to the front of the bus "Fuck!" she exclaimed the men made their way to the bus "Can you reverse?" Maka asked the driver, there were people here; she couldn't let them get hurt not if she could stop it. The driver shook his head; Maka cursed once more "Move." She commanded "But…" the driver protested "Move!" the young woman shouted the man scrambled out of his seat in panic Maka sat in the driver's seat "How do I move?" she called back the driver helped her out and the bus rolled forward she used the tips of her toes to push down the accelerator, the mammoth vehicle rammed into the cars sparks flew as steel ground with steel. Maka sighed in relief as she cleared the way for them but it was short lived when the thuds of two bodies hitting the roof of the bus sounded out.

Maka cursed once more "Take over! And whatever you do don't stop this bus!" she directed the driver; he nodded shakily and took over once more hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. The ash blond made her way to the back "Everyone go to the back, Now!" she commanded everyone, except the two young men from earlier, did as she instructed huddling to one side at the rear of the bus, the woman muttering reassurances to her children. Maka whirled to face the white and blue haired males. "Why the Hell should we listen to you?" the blue haired one asked arrogantly, Maka narrowed her eyes but shrugged "It's up to you, but I'm not responsible for whatever happens to you two." She said looking into equally narrowed greenish/bluish eyes and then to the next ruby red irises looked back in an arrogant glare. She broke away when the sound of footsteps took her attention. "Son of a bitch!" she muttered "Why can't they leave me the fuck alone?!" She pulled out the twin MM's taking the safety off, she raised them simultaneously pointing to the ceiling of the bus pulling the trigger until only a clicking noise responded to the demand of her fingers. She quickly released the magazines, pulling two more full ones from the waistband of her jeans, loading them into their respective place. She removed her sweater, revealing the skin tight tank top underneath and waited no one moved or made a sound. She could see the two males in her peripheral vision their expressions priceless but she couldn't pay too much attention as she had other pressing matters.

She stood still eyes closed and focused, tuning everything out until it was only her and her prey. She felt them as a ripple in the air as one would see a ripple in a pond of water, their soul was there meaning they weren't dead. Maka's eyes opened and she cursed them to Hell and back but she now knew their location, all she had to do was wait for their move. Luck seemed to be on her side since they broke through the side windows, glass rained down on the floor, shrill screams and panicked cries filled the bus as the two men dropped to the floor on either side of her. She moved sideways keeping them within her line of vision both guns pointed into stoic faces. Sunglasses covered their eyes; grey trench coats flapped open revealing neat black and white suits. They looked like the Men In Black only with more intent to kill. It was a stand-still no one made a move, no one spoke and she was frankly getting tired of it, "Maka Albarn, in the name of Our Queen we ask that you come willingly." The man on her left spoke in a deep timbre Maka smirked "And if I don't?" she asked quirking a brow. "We will be forced to use violence." The other man responded Maka sighed "Such a hard choice to make," she began shrugging a shoulder "But, I always liked things kinda rough." She twisted sideways evading a kick aimed at her mid-section she righted once again catching the man's foot and swinging him into the pole behind him, both guns tucked safely in the waistband of her jeans ready if she needed them once again. A fist connected with her shoulder and she winced in pain, she whirled into a fighting stance legs spread out and arms up the man came at her once more fist raised she blocked it using her forearm and cocked her own fist snapping it into the man's nose. His head flew back and she wasted no time she aimed a kick to his chest and the man stumbled backwards.

Emerald eyes shone brightly as she looked to the men righting themselves, the first one came at her once again and the dance ensued blocks, kicks, and fists flew as they continued in the heated battle for dominance. The man was impressed for someone so tiny she could hold her own. But they couldn't delay any longer, the Queen wanted her and if they failed once more their lives would be at stake. Maka dodged another kick and crouched down swiping out with on foot knocking them both on their backs. She sprang once again aiming the guns at them once more, "Tell your fucking Queen, that my soul is staying right where it is." Maka spat. She fired once and the man on the right side flopped on to his back lifeless, moss colored eyes looked into the shades of the other, surprised that they had even stayed intact during their exchange of blows, "Give her my message, I won't end your life here I don't want any more blood on my hands." The man looked up in amazement though he kept it hidden behind his stoic mask, too bad he couldn't say the same thing, he sprang up knocking the guns from her hands he quickly pulled out a switchblade, he dodged another fist aimed for his head using her momentum and hand to pull her into the blade she cried out in pain, he smirked as he watched her hold back another whimper as he twisted the cold blade deeper into her, then the world went dark.

The young woman fell back as the pain bloomed from her hip to the rest of her body; she looked up in time to see the white haired male pull the trigger once more and drop her gun back on the floor of the bus. Black swam in the edge of her vision, warm hands helped her sit up she looked up into concerned red eyes. She bit her lip and dug her fingers into the shoulder of his sweater; Maka grabbed the handle of the knife yanking it out quickly. She let out a small whimper of pain, she was losing consciousness rapidly, she couldn't even hear what the guy was saying but she felt herself be scooped up against a warm and hard chest before darkness took over.

**AN: I have so many ideas! This just another one that popped into my brain I hope you guys like it **** Thank you for reading and I hope you will take the time to read and review my other stories as well **** Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Allies

_Darkness consumed her surroundings, but it wasn't what scared her, no there was something there, watching her, chasing her, __**hunting**__ her. And she knew it was gaining on her she could hear the heavy footsteps, the heavy breathing she couldn't stop, she kept running fear spurning her to continue; though she knew she couldn't continue much longer. She was getting tired, tripping and stumbling as despair and terror flowed freely through her veins. She looked back looking into the glowing red eyes of the thing behind her, drool dripped down one side of its maw, she tripped scrambling to get up but it was too late it had caught up to her, it swiped at her with a huge paw flipping her onto her back, Maka stared up in horror as the thing looked down at her, red eyes narrowed as it growled, it was horrifying a mix between lion and lizard. It's face that of a lion, razor sharp teeth covered in drool, scaly body and a tail swishing back and forth. Maka looked into its eyes, and watched as it reared its head in victory she flinched back and didn't even move as it raised its heavy clawed paw she screamed…._

Sweat covered her body as she sat up, it was dark she felt disoriented and sick, very sick. She threw off the sheets encasing her and stood up; she stretched wincing when she felt a slight pain on her hip. She raised the hem of the long shirt she had and felt the square of gauze, memories flooded back, running, the bus, fighting and the knife that plunged inside of her. Maka shivered, she almost died, but then she remembered white hair and ruby eyes, the warmth of a solid chest. She'd been saved by the white haired guy, which puzzled her no one had ever helped her before, it had always been her by herself, alone fighting them and avoiding them like the plague so why had he stepped in? She shook her head and then clutched it a second later she needed to regain her strength, she heard voices coming from somewhere on the other side of the door, Maka frowned where was she anyway? The young woman made her way to the door feeling around blindly until she found the knob; she opened the door slowly the faint light coming down the hall gave her enough light so she didn't trip over anything, she felt like a newborn colt barely able to stand up, she walked slowly with the grace of a zombie until she made it into a living room, it was almost bare except for the brown couch, coffee table and TV adorning the room.

She made her way to the sound of the voices oblivious to her it seemed, she walked past the couch and into what was the kitchen, the voices stopped and Maka blinked the harsh light away, she looked at the three people looking back at her, there were the two males from the bus, along with a raven haired, busty girl around their age. "You're up." Came a husky voice and she turned to the owner, the white haired one, she nodded but didn't say anything else she looked warily at them and took a step back unsure of who they were or their intentions, she needed her guns, where the Hell were they? The white haired male moved and she instantly tensed gauging his movements, he raised his arms in defense but moved slowly aware of the moss colored eyes that followed his every move. "Miss, we aren't trying to harm you." Came a soft voice and Maka looked to the female, she gave her a warm smile, Maka bit her lip unsure "Who… who are you?" She asked frowning, the other woman smiled putting her hand to her chest "I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and this" she gestured to the blue haired guy "Is Black Star, he's my boyfriend. And he's Soul." She pointed to the white haired male last; he gave a nod of confirmation. Maka nodded "I'm Maka." She introduced herself the raven haired girl smiled "Would you like anything to drink? You must be hungry or something." The ash blond shook her head "Where am I?" she asked there were too many damn questions going on in her head she clutched at it again hoping to sooth the headache slowly creeping behind her eyes. "You're in Soul's apartment, Black Star and I live next door but we brought you here after you were hurt. Do you feel ok?" The black haired woman inquired watching with concerned eyes, Maka nodded slowly "I'm fine; I just need to get my bearings. How long have I been asleep?" she asked "For a day." The guy named Soul answered, Maka cursed she'd wasted time she needed to get going if she wanted to get to Stein in time.

Maka looked up "Where are my clothes? And my guns?" The other three looked at each other before the blue haired male turned to her "We have all your stuff, Tsubaki washed your clothes for you," he nodded to the counter beside him and Maka noticed her guns resting on it with relief "You're guns are right here, but we want to know what the Hell that was on the bus." The young woman looked at him before looking away "I… I can't tell you anything, I am grateful for your help," she sighed before continuing "But I can't have anyone else know about this, it's bad enough the others on the bus saw it. I will be out of here soon I'll just change and leave. Thank you again." Maka turned to leave but an arm blocked her exit. "We aren't going to let you go so easily, you almost died! If it hadn't been for Tsubaki you would've bled to death!" Maka turned to see Soul next to her and she immediately flinched back. She glared "And I appreciate your guys' help!" she yelled "But it is dangerous to have me here, I can't put you guys in danger, I am being hunted and anyone associated with me is killed." Maka took a deep breath reigning in her anger "I don't want anyone else to suffer, it's my fight so if you'll move out of my damn way, I'll be out of your hair in no time." "Maka," Tsubaki called to her "We want to help you, even if you don't know us or anything it doesn't matter anymore because it's all over the news, most likely the people chasing you will come after us either way." At this Maka whirled around "What?" she asked "How would they know who to come after?" Black Star turned to the living room pointing a black remote towards the TV, the news played a pink haired woman with bright blue eyes sat in front of the camera. "There has been no more appearances of the young woman who wrecked the bus two days ago," Maka watched as a video of her fighting the two men pulled up to the screen, it played from start to finish ending when she is carried out of the bus by Soul, Black Star right behind them with her sweater and guns.

The news woman continued "Her whereabouts are still unknown if anyone has any information please call the Death City Police Department. She is considered armed and dangerous." Maka watched in anger as her picture came up along with those of Soul and Black Star "The two men with her are also considered dangerous, any information regarding these three delinquents would be appreciated." The ash blond gaped at the TV in absolute disgust, but it didn't last long "Now you see, even if we didn't want to we are now a part of this" Soul said looking at her "And if we are going through with this, then we need to know what we're fighting for." She looked back to the couple beside the sink, they nodded determination plastered on their faces, Maka shook her head "You don't know what you're asking." She stated, "That's why we're asking anyway, we want to know what's going on, why are they after you?" Soul exploded the three jumped at his voice, Maka looked up into fiery red eyes contemplating just how honest they were, after a few minutes of silence she sighed once more and nodded, she pointed to the living room with her head and made her way into it, footsteps letting her know they were following her, she waited for them to take a seat Black Star and Tsubaki on the couch while Soul sat on the recliner, Maka stood facing them fiddling with her fingers gathering her thoughts she heaved a sigh and began her tale….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Maka's Story

"_I never had a normal childhood, instead of playing outside like any normal seven year old; I was stuck in a training room learning different types of martial arts, weapon wielding and perfecting my shooting. By the time I was 12 I could wield any weapon, I knew just about every martial art, and I could shoot any gun made. I learned how to survive in any weather, any environment, I could make use of just about anything to keep myself alive. I never knew why, I was never told why I needed to know all that; I never really questioned it though. It wasn't until I was 14 that we were first attacked I fought side by side with my Uncle Stein and his wife Marie; we fought these shadow like things, and won. They explained to me that I was wanted by someone named Arachne and her sister Medusa, that my soul was powerful and that with it they could re-awaken the Demon Lord Asura, if they have it they will unleash the biggest evil there is and chaos will ensue. I'm the only thing that stands between madness and humans, my life could be your salvation or your demise. When I was 16 we were separated, they heard of another attack coming to us, they went to stop it before it got any closer but they never came back, I ended up packing up my shit and leaving I've been on the run ever since. It's been five years, last year I finally got a letter from my Uncle, they're in Loew and that's where I'm headed. I need to get there soon, before any more of them come after me, I've managed to stay on the down low for a while, I worked under fake names and identities, sometimes I would pickpocket just to get by, it wasn't until recently that they found me again, that's why that fight happened on the bus, they'd chased me from my job."_

Maka took a deep breath and lifted a shoulder "And here I am now." There was silence, no one spoke and no one moved. Maka looked up when arms circled around her shoulders pulling her into a warm hug; she tensed before relaxing once more. "You've gone through a lot in the past but we are willing to help you, you're not alone anymore." Tsubaki whispered in her ear, the jade eyed woman looked over the other's shoulder and met the confirming nods of both males. She felt something inside a feeling she never had before, she was never one for emotions anyway she smiled "Thank you, but this isn't your fight and I'll do whatever it takes to clear your names, Tsubaki you're really not even involved I think the only reason they think Soul and Black Star are with me is cuz they helped me," she looked to the guys "You should of just left me there." Soul shook his head "You were hurt we couldn't just leave you there, we were_ going_ to dump you at the hospital but we didn't think that was a good idea." Maka opened her lips to speak but wasn't sure what to say, she ended up sighing adding more people complicated things and getting attached to them meant feeling hurt and guilt if anything happened to them, she bit her lip in thought her eyebrows meeting in the middle as she thought of the situation, in the end she figured what the Hell? And spoke up "Pack enough clothes for at least two weeks of travel and necessities; we have quite a way before arriving at Loew." The other three nodded quickly and sprang up, Tsubaki and Black Star walking out of the apartment entirely to go to their own to get ready, Soul walked into the room she had come from and she could hear him shuffling around.

She lifted the hem of the shirt she wore and looked at the small square of gauze right above her hip bone, she bit her lip as she gingerly grabbed the end of it and yanked, she let out a small cry and winced when it pulled her skin, she saw that it had healed already and she sighed with relief. "You ok?" asked Soul from the hallway and she turned to see him looking at the wall, she quickly dropped the shirt and smoothed it out not sure if he'd caught sight of the black panties she sported. "Yeah, I'm fine just yanked it kinda rough and pulled my skin." She answered with a shrug, a snowy eyebrow disappeared into his hairline "You're healed?" he asked surprised and she nodded "I've always healed faster than others, I don't know why, my blood isn't normal either." He nodded "Yeah, you kept bleeding black liquid not red like us normal folk." Maka narrowed her eyes "I'm normal too." She stated and the white haired male snorted "Yeah right, how many people do you know bleed ink? Or heal faster?" Maka remained silent, he had a point she conceded though she wanted to smack the smug smirk off his face. The asshole!

"Soul!" came a feminine voice from the other side of the door, the door threatened to burst under the onslaught of the person. Soul sighed "Come in!" he called, Maka moved behind him unsure of who was coming and whether or not they were friend or foe. She peeked around Soul's arm to see the newcomer a pretty girl maybe a year older or so, dirty blond, blue eyed in a pair of tan Dickies, and a black shirt with some sort of logo above her left breast. Non slip shoes ate up the floor as she made her way to Soul, "What the Hell is going on?!" she asked "You and Black Star are all over the damn news!" The white haired male held up his hands "It was a misunderstanding, this girl was fighting and one of the guys stabbed her so I shot him and helped her out." He explained, "Uh huh, and this girl where is she?" the girl asked Soul looked around "She was here a min…. Oh there you are." He moved to his right exposing the tiny girl hidden behind his tall frame. Maka met icy blue eyes and steeled herself she'd faced men twice her size this girl was only a few inches taller than her, "You!" a pink nailed finger pointed at the green eyed woman who only lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow "Me." She said waiting "Who the Hell do you think you are putting my friends at risk! Do you know the shit they're in?!" "Liz calm the fuck down would you." Soul spoke up "She didn't do anything and if you would let her explain then maybe you will understand more, where's Kid and Patti?"

The woman, Liz, huffed in annoyance "They're with Tsu and Star they'll be here in a minute." Five minutes later Tsubaki and Black Star came in trailed by a smaller version of the first woman only slightly shorter, short corn colored hair and with bright blue eyes wearing the same uniform Liz did. Bringing up the rear was a tall, pale male, golden eyes swam in confusion and amusement, suit neatly made up. "Ok, now that everyone is here then we can explain without having to repeat it a million times." Soul said he looked to Maka "Can you tell them what you told us?" The woman nodded and looking to the three newcomers she repeated the same story she'd told once before. Adding at the end "It wasn't my intention to involve your friends, I asked them to let me go, but they don't want to." She shot them a look. "And this Loew… is it far?" the male asked "Uh… somewhat I'm not really sure I've never been there but it should be at least two weeks of travel." Maka answered unsure, "If you guys want I have a small guest house behind Gallows mansion, you can stay there until we have a set route to go on, and we can have more time to prepare." Maka frowned "What do you mean we?" Soul held up his hand "Hold on, Maka this is Death the Kid but just call him Kid, that's Liz and Patti." He introduced pointing to each person respectively. Maka nodded giving a small hello, "I meant we as in all six of us will go with you." Kid answered. "Road trip!" Patti yelled excitedly while Liz looked unsure of the prospect, Maka shook her head "I really appreciate it but I can't have you guys get hurt, I have Tsubaki and the others to help already." Kid raised a pasty hand "Nonsense, the girls and I can handle ourselves just as well as Black Star or Soul can, we will come with you."

The green eyed girl bit her lip in thought, more people meant more responsibility, but they were so keen on helping her… "Grab your stuff and follow us." Kid said "Let me just change first." Maka said quickly she walked to the kitchen and picked up her clothes "Where's your bathroom?" she asked Soul. He walked her to the door and left her to change, a few seconds later she came out and made her way to the living room once again. She checked her guns making sure they were loaded before slipping them into the waistband of her jeans "Ok." She said Liz eyed her warily where she came from anyone with a gun wasn't safe; she'd keep her distance just to be on the safe side. They trooped out to the parking lot making sure to keep Soul, Maka, and Black Star covered each using a hood to cover their face. Black Star and Tsubaki climbed into the Ford pickup they had, Kid and the girls hopped into the black Jetta Liz drove while Soul and Maka stopped in front of the black and silver Harley he owned "You're not like those females that squeal and shit right?" he asked looking at the tiny woman beside him she scoffed "I don't squeal." He smirked throwing a leg over and starting up the bike with a growl Maka slung her leg over wrapping her arms around his waist loosely. "All right hold on." He called back and they shot forward her hair whipping around behind her as they followed the other two cars in front.

She didn't know how much of a setback this would cause, but she hadn't been able to give her Uncle and Aunt a response, they probably didn't even know she was on her way to them. But she seriously hoped they were ok, and that they were safe they were her only family left. Little did she know that olive colored eyes watched her from afar.


End file.
